Positive
by contagiouschemi
Summary: I knew, as soon as he said that, that he was going to break-up with me. What would I do now? Would I be able to live without him? Smitchie. One-shot.


**Positive**

He said we needed to talk. I wasn't stupid, I knew what that meant. He was basically saying that he was going to break-up with me. This was what I was thinking until he said that I should dress up at little because we were going out. I was so confused, I still knew he was breaking up with me, but why dress up for that? I thought everything was going perfectly fine, well more than fine, things were amazing. I must've done something wrong recently, either that or he'd found someone else and had fallen out of love with me. Was he ever in love with me in the first place? We'd been together since a year after we'd met each other at Camp Rock. As soon as we saw each other again, at the same place that we met, we realised that we had feelings for one another. That was three years ago and our relationship was is as strong as ever, or so I thought. I had moved in with him last year, but I'd stayed at his countless times prior to that. We'd taken our relationship to the next level when I went with him and his band on the road. I don't care if that sounds clichéd because it wasn't at all. It was completely spontaneous, we didn't realise what was happening till it was over, and it was just such an indescribable experience. It made me want to do it again. Our relationship wasn't all about the sex, thank God. I was actually scared that after that first time all we would do was have sex, but we don't. We talk a lot, but recently he hadn't been talking to me as much, so I knew things were off course but what he said made me realise that it was over. I really didn't want it to be over; he was the best thing that had ever happened to me. That was because he helped me do so many things. The first tour I went on with him and the band he had gotten his manager to listen to me sing which had ended up with me having a record deal. It was him that made it all happen. He helped me when I was stuck with my music. If it wasn't for him I would still be the same wallflower I used to be, constantly hiding my talent. I would never have been able to say that I had a talent. He made me a much better person, and I did the same for him. When we met he was a stuck-up, arrogant, cocky, popstar, now he's a humble, honest, awesome rockstar. Everyone said that I was such a positive influence on him. Why would he want to break-up with me if that were true? I really do not understand men. And another thing, not to be harping on about the sex life, but we had done it so many times without birth control, it was a wonder I wasn't pregnant. Maybe that was the problem, was I not good in bed, or was it that I wasn't pregnant? I was sure it wasn't the first one by the things he shouted whist it was happening. I was also sure it wasn't the latter because that just wasn't his persona. It was all too confusing. To top it all off, I haven't been feeling well at tall recently, I've been constantly puking.

I wouldn't be able to live without him. He's so amazing. He makes me feel like I am the only person that matters. He tells me he loves me all the time. He tells me why he loves me all the time. He always knows what to say. He understands me as a person. He likes my music. And he always knows what I want when I don't even know. So why was he breaking-up with me? He was talking to me slightly, he would ask how I was, he would ask what I was going to be doing and he would make sure I was okay after I was sick and then he would smile. I mean what was that about? Why was he smiling when I was being so violently sick? That was all he'd say to me along with goodnights and good mornings. I just wish it were back to a few weeks ago, when he would talk to me and it wasn't weird with him. He didn't tell me he loved me anymore, but he still looked at me the same way. I missed him, even if he was still around.

I put on the red dress I had bought the day before. If he was going to dump me, he was going to see what he was missing. The dress fit me perfectly, and showed off my body really well. I curled my hair, just as he liked it, put on my makeup and slipped on my red peep-toe platforms. He was in the bathroom having a shower whilst I was getting dressed. When I was finished getting dressed I went into the living room and heard the shower turn off shortly after that. I heard the handle of the bathroom door rattle. This was it, the beginning of the worst night of my life. He walked out in his black suit. I loved it when he wore that, it made him look even more handsome than normal. It took all my self-control not to push him back into the bedroom he had just walked out of. He straightened his tie before looking at me and smiling.

"You look great." Great, just great? So I didn't look gorgeous or beautiful to him. Nice to know. I didn't say anything to him, just smiled a half-hearted smile.

"I have reservations at La Maison D'amour," he said with a perfect French accent, "at eight and it's around seven-thirty now, so I'm guessing we should go in-case of traffic." He was taking me somewhere romantic to break-up with me, where's the logic in that? He was also taking me to my favourite restaurant. I was getting so confused. At least I knew why he asked me to dress up; La Maison D'amour had a strict dress-code.

"Okay then," I said. He grabbed a hold of my hand and we exited the apartment. We walked down the stairs and left the apartment complex. I could feel his palm sweating. What was going on here? Why was he nervous about dumping me? And why was he going to all this trouble just to tell me that he no longer wanted to be in a relationship? I stepped into the passenger seat of his Italian sports car and he got into the driver's seat. He turned the key, the engine roared to life and he pulled out of the parking space. We were sat in utter silence. I didn't want to say anything in case he decided to end it sooner. I played with my hair to make sure it was sitting right.

* * *

"Name?" the Maitre'd asked when we walked in the door.

"Gray." He said. Why didn't he say Gray and Torres?

"Please follow me." we followed the man to the table. There was something different about our table, I didn't know what, but it seemed different to the tables around us. It was set up exactly the same but it seemed a lot more romantic than the rest. I don't know why, considering it was going to be the place where he was going to tell me how he didn't want to be with me and that I would have to move out. The man handed us our menus and told us what the specials were before leaving. I decided that I would have the same thing I normally had when I came to the restaurant. One of the waiters asked us what we wanted to drink. I hadn't thought about that. I was taking everything in one thing at a time, savouring the remaining moments with him. He ordered us an expensive bottle of white wine.

"Mitch?" he said catching my attention.

"Yeah?" this was it, but before we had even ordered?

"I'm sorry I haven't been talking to you properly recently. I was trying to stop myself from doing what I'm going to do tonight. I didn't want word vomit to ruin what I had planned. I had it all thought out in my head and the last thing I wanted was for a moment of weakness to ruin it."

"I already worked it out." Why did I say that? I'm an idiot.

"You did?" he was confused. Why was he confused, it was blatantly obvious?

"Well you said we needed to talk, and I know what that means. I didn't want this to ever happen, I thought we were perfect for each other, but I guess I was wrong. If you want this, then I'll go along with it." Stupid Mitchie, why did I have to say anything?

"Wait, what? You think I'm breaking-up with you?" I nodded. "Why would I take you out to break-up with you?" he laughed.

"I don't know, it was the only logical explanation for how you've been acting."

"There is another one, but you obviously didn't thin of that, otherwise we wouldn't be having this conversation. Always the pessimist Mitchie."

"Well, what's the other explanation then?" if he wasn't breaking-up with me, what was this about?

"I was going to ask you something. I was going to do it later like I had planned, and I didn't want to ask another time randomly, which is why I haven't been talking to you much, as I said. I should probably do it now though since the subject has been raised."

"No, if you wanted to do it in a specific way, you do it that way." What was it? What was he going to ask me? An idea popped into my head. He wasn't going to propose to me was he?

"Uh, okay." They waiter came back with the wine. Shane ordered for me.

"How did you know what I wanted?" he had ordered exactly what I wanted.

"You're seriously asking me that after the length of time we've been together and the amount of times we've been in here?" he was right.

"Ok, so I'm slightly predictable."

"No, I just know you." I can't believe I thought he was going to end our relationship.

"I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"For thinking that you were going to break-up with me. I should have realised that you just meant that you wanted to talk and that there was no double meaning. I guess I just panicked."

"I understand, I would have probably thought the same thing."

"But still, I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. I guess my old insecurities were coming through." Our food arrived. I was so happy that I was wrong. I was still in an amazing relationship with the guy that was perfectly suited to me.

He was looking very nervous. So it's going to happen soon. That's why he only put Gray on the reservation, if what I thought was right I didn't know what to think. I mean, I love him and I don't really car what I am to him as long as he feels the same way as I do. I can't believe didn't think of it before. We've been together for so long, so I guess it was the next step.

"Mitchie, I love you." He spoke up

"I love you too."

"Mitchie, I love you so much, we've known each other for four years and I know you better that anyone, even your parents." He finally looked up at me and I could see fear in his eyes. What was he afraid of, rejection?

"Mitch, what I'm trying to say is," he stood up, walked over to where I was sitting, got down on one knee and took a bow out of his pocket. So I was right. "Will you marry me?" the complete opposite of what I thought he was going to do at the beginning. He opened the box to reveal a huge diamond. It was amazing. I realised that I needed to speak. I opened my mouth but no words came out. Speak Mitchie! Still nothing. He looked at me expectantly. If I couldn't speak I had to do something. I launched myself onto him and pressed my lips to his. He kissed me back. He smiled into the kiss at the same time I did.

"Do I take that as a yes?"

"No," he furrowed his brow. "You can take it as a hell yes!" I giggled. I was so happy. He slipped the ring on my finger and I gazed gleefully at it.

"Why are we stopping here?" he had stopped outside a drugs store.

"We need to get you something." What? I had only been sick, but nothing really stops that. He must have seen that I was confused.

"Oh, come on Mitchie, you've been randomly sick these past few days, and then been fine afterwards, you haven't had your, uh, womanly, once-a-month thing recently, and not to make you feel self conscious, but you look as though you've put on weight. It all adds up." He was right about it all, I was fine after I had been sick, I had skipped my period, and I had put on weight. Wait, why did I not realise this before?

"Oh my God, what's wrong with me? I'm a woman and I had to get a guy to point it out to me before I realised. Come one." I dragged him into the store. Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God. I found the right aisle and picked up the best one. I got to the counter and realised I didn't have any money.

"Don't worry, I'll get it." He said.

"How did you -?"

"You didn't bring a purse and your dress has no pockets."

"Oh, right." He paid and we left.

I paced back and forth. Come on you stupid stick, tell me already. He had been quiet since we'd got back. Come on, come on, come on. I swear it was taking more time that it said on the box. Suddenly it displayed the results. I breathed. I handed the thing to my fiancée. I like calling him that.

"Positive," he said before smiling a million dollar smile at me.


End file.
